Leena Sullivan
Leena Sullivan is a female human NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Leena Sullivan the Baroness of Wrellen and considered a hero of the realm. She is a devout cleric of Akana as well as a powerful fighter. She has personally defended her realm from Barbarians on several occasions and led attacks when necessary into both the Plains of Galmar and west into the Brokenback Swamps. She is a noble and just ruler and is well respected, and often revered, by many commoners in the realm. It is said that little girls who want to grow up to be bold adventurers or knights listen with rapt attention to the tales of Baroness Leena and that even little boys acknowledge that she's a pretty heroic figure "for a girl." She has fought in and led many battles and campaigns and in spite of her advancing age seems to show little sign of slowing down. The Sullivan Family crest is a white lion lying couchant. The Demon Cult In 1119, while still a young knight Leena led a party to the Rugged Hills to investigate reports of a demon worshipping cult living there. The rumors proved to be true, and she and her party were forced to fight the cult. The battle was hard fought, and she suffered severe hellfire burns while personally banishing the demon, but they were victorious. She still bears the scars of those burns to this day. The only survivor of the cult was a nine year old boy named Grewyn Breder, whom she took back to be raised by her household. Response to the Massacre at Hampstead Hall On the 7th of Horse, 1159, Baroness Leena received word from her vassal Lady Luce Carim that a group of commoners had levied credible accusations of secret worship of Kanar upon Lord Walter Obert, another of her vassals. She dispatched her son and Justicar, Sir Connell Sullivan, to Typmit where the commoners were being held to investigate the matter. On the 25th of Horse Sir Connell returned and reported that Lord Walter had reportedly slain Lady Luce as well as many of her court and that only her younger sister, Lady Prosa Carim, escaped. In response their brother by law, Sir Cecil Torton, was raising a force of men to march on Typmit and slay Lord Walter in vengeance. To stop her nobles from turning on one another in open war she commanded her court mage to teleport her directly to Typmit immediately. There she found that Lord Walter had withdrawn back to Naxov well before the arrival of Sir Cecil and his men. Once in Typmit she ordered Sir Cecil to stand down. She spoke with the commoners in question, the Joined of Vesper, and found their accusations credible. To secure the legal requirements to bring charges against a noble, she asked them to take Sir Cecil back to Naxov so he could see the shrine of Kanar that they claimed was under Lord Walter's keep. At the same time she dispatched Sir Connell to ride to Naxov separately and bring Lord Walter back to Typmit to personally explain himself. The Trial of Lord Walter On the 1st of Unicorn, 1159 Baroness Leena held Lord Walter's trial in Typmit. While waiting for Lord Walter to be brought before her, Baroness Leena had dispatched riders to the other areas where the Joined of Vesper had said they'd gone. The reports of the people they helped were glowing, proving to her that their world was trustworthy. This coupled with divination spells upon Walter's marshal, Santia Velluka, convinced her that the Joined's words held merit. The case against Lord Walter was bolstered when Sir Cecil offered testimony that not only had he seen the shrine of Kanar, but that he and the Joined of Vesper had slain Walter's chamberlain, Hilda Hone, and that she'd summoned a demon and undaed to defend herself. Baroness Leena stripped Walter of title and rank and ordered him held until a full investigation was conducted. However her liege Duke Arman Kapax, a friend of Lord Walter, ordered his release and decreed that his son, Sir Rancent Kapax, would take over the investigation. Under protest, Baroness Leena released Lord Walter. Invasion of Wrellen After returning to Wrellen City confirmed reports of some a large amount of undead in the estate of Memidet were received. Baroness Leena dispatched Sir Connell to investigate. Shortly after this a huge force of Barbarians and monsters from the Plains of Galmar under the banner of Melia Sedri attacked from the east and besieged the estate of Homada. Baroness Leena ordered her marshal, Sir Thomas Aldlund, to break the siege but he was killed and the army pushed back to Wrellen City. On the 30th of Griffon, 1159, Lord Walter Obert led an army of Bullywugs and Lizardfolk into western Wrellen. In just over a week he had taken Typmit, and on the 13th of Lion he laid siege on Keypton. Appearance and Abilities Leena Sullivan has short steel grey hair and piercing blue eyes. She has some burn scars marring her body from her battle with a demon. She stands a slight 5’1” and weighs 121 lbs. Baroness Leena is a powerful cleric of Akana, able to call upon the fifth circle of divine spells. She is also a highly skilled and experienced warrior and is trained in combat with most forms of weapons, though she prefers maces and hammers. He has a strong working knowledge of historical and religious lore and is familiar with diplomatic protocol as well. Baroness Leena is married to Lord Berger Celto and they had four children, Gwennyth, Connell, Sille (who is deceased now) and Stedon. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs Category:Nobles